


"That's What I'm Here For"

by ewthegr8



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewthegr8/pseuds/ewthegr8
Summary: After the events in the musical  Be More ChillJeremy Heere has developed some feelings for Michael Mell and the SQUIP helps him with it.





	"That's What I'm Here For"

**Author's Note:**

> OK So this is like. After the musical events the Squip is still there and instead of being the evil guy hes trying to help Jeremy and redeem itself i guess? idk. just shippy gay fluff.

Jeremy laid on his bed, his laptop a few feet away. He was thinking of his friend Michael, in a totally non-homosexual way.He had been having some problems with him. Well, internally.

Jeremy and Christine didn't work out in the end, and it kind of broke Jeremy's heart. He could barely stand being in the halls and seeing her, it was pretty bad for him. But, even in his darkest times there was one person he could turn to. His "best friend", if he could even call him that, Michael. Over the last few weeks of school Michael had hooked up with some girl Nicole, but they broke it off quickly. Michael didn't even seem very interested in her. They dated for a week. Michael also didn't seem to be very affected by their breakup. While Jeremy was thinking about these events, he also partially wished for Michael to call him or something special to happen so he would have something else to do. He thought of jacking off, but decided against that. Browsing the web? Nah. Just watching some TV? Nah.

_Jeremy._

He heard the familiar voice and immediately got up to go and get some Mountain Dew Red. He had a mini-fridge in his closet just for the drink if the Squip had gotten back.

_No- Jeremy. I'm not here for anything bad._

Yeah right, Jeremy thought. He ran a hand through his hair. He sighed and sat down. What would the Squip be there for? Jeremy had no idea.

_I'm here to help you with relationships, right?_    Yeah, because that worked before.   _Well I'm sorry, Jeremy!_   

Jeremy shook his head.  _Well, even though you've deactivated me many times and everything, i'm still here and ready to help._  For fucks sake. Jeremy sometimes wished that the Squip was a person, to hit him.   _Thanks._  Jeremy had grown to hate that voice. But at this time, hes curious to what he wants.

_I've realized my mistakes and want to make it up to you._ How the fuck are you going to do that, Squip?   _Getting you the guy. I've always known that you were gay._ "But i'm Not Gay!" Jeremy almost yells, but he ends up whisper-shouting.   _Good job, Je_ _remy._  What guy would it even be?   _You know who, Jeremy._

Jeremy can only think of one person, and he realizes something.  
  


Shit.

Jeremy wanted to die because of this revelation. He was gay. For his "best friend". Who was probably going to show up at his house in three hours for no reason other than playing video games, while Jeremy was most likely being there and thinking of doing things with him that were definitely not heterosexual.

_See, I was correct. I can help you get him, Jeremy._  Ok, Jeremy can admit that he is gay for his friend. But how the fuck is Michael going to feel about it? Dear god.

_Call him and invite him to play videogames or whatever you two do together._  "This isn't going to end well.."


End file.
